I'll Always be There
by Angel Minerva McGonagall
Summary: Fluff and slight angst. This story is totally AU, but I still hope you will like it. Please read and review.


A/N: I guess I'm suffering MMAD withdrawal, and to compensate for the lack of inspiration, I'm going to take the easy way out and write a nice and fluffy, slightly angsty song-fic. The song is "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. If you do not like these kinds of stories, please move on. I don't really enjoy flames. Flames are only good in a fireplace on really REALLY cold winter nights. Oh, and yes, do not tell me that Muggle contraptions do not work in the wizarding world. I created, in this story, a bit of a…AU. So…hope that answered any questions you may have had.

The dial tone rang once. Twice. Three times. Finally, someone picked up the phone and Albus felt his heart shatter when he heard her voice. She sounded so tired.

"Minerva?"

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

"Oh, darling! Albus, how are you?"

Albus swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his voice to sound more upbeat.

"I miss you my darling," he whispered. "I love you…"

Minerva took in a sharp breath and lowered her eyes. Her voice failed her for the first time since she could remember. She absently ran her fingers over the smooth, glossy cover of Albus' latest Transfiguration article.

"Minerva? Are you there, love?"

Minerva suddenly was brought back to Earth as she heard the soft voice of her husband caressing her ear as though he was standing right next to her.

"Y-yes, of course, Al."

"Minerva, is that Lila and Lysander I hear in the background?"

_And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

Minerva smiled as she heard the delightful sound of her children's giggles. She turned to watch them racing each other in the courtyard.

"They're playing "Catch the Quaffle," Minerva answered. Her heart lifted as she saw Lysander marching proudly towards her, he a complete image of his father, and hand her the bright red Quaffle while twinkling his eyes brightly.

"Oh, hold on Albus. Here's Lysander. Come here, Lysander, darling, come say hello to your father."

Albus felt his throat constrict slightly.

_A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"_

"Lys, dear boy, I—"

Albus could hear Minerva's gentle voice calling Lila over as well.

"Daddy!" Lila squealed.

Albus felt his eyes water as his darling little girl's voice came to his ears. Suddenly, an image of her bright green eyes and dark auburn hair came to mind. She was the perfect mix of himself and Minerva.

"Dad, why can't you be here with us?" The united voices of Lysander and Lila blended in perfect harmony.

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

_I'm already there_  
_Take a look around_  
_I'm the sunshine in your hair_  
_I'm the shadow on the ground_  
_I'm the whisper in the wind_  
_I'm your imaginary friend_  
_And I know I'm in your prayers_  
_Oh I'm already there._

"I'll always be with you…all of you."

Minerva finally came back and both children handed over the phone to her. Placing a quick kiss on both of their heads (Lysander pretended to be disgusted and ducked his head quickly),  
_She got back on the phone._

"Al, I really wish you were here with us too."

_Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright._

"I know I can always trust you, Minerva," Albus said quietly. He clicked open his Deluminator and a cameo picture of Minerva appeared. She was smiling radiantly at him.

"I miss you," Minerva said again.  
_Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you…"_

Albus laughed.

"Minerva, you're in my thoughts always. I do hope I'm in yours."

"Oh, Albus, don't tease!" she admonished gently.

"_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_," Albus said.  
_And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips_

"And I will pretend that you are here with me," Minerva murmured.

She set down the phone briefly to call out to Lysander and Lila, who were engaged in a small mock-fight on the courtyard steps.

"Lila, Lys! Time for bed, you two."

"G'night, Daddy!"

"Good night sweet children," Albus said. "Sleep tight."

"I love you Albus. Come back to us soon." Minerva's soft voice broke a little on the last word.

"The soonest I am able, my love, I am coming home to you."

_So turn out the light and close your eyes_

The dial tone sounded again. Minerva slowly hung up the phone and turned to her sleepy-eyed children.

Minerva shepherded Lysander and Lila into their bedroom and sat down to tuck them both snugly into their covers.

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

Minerva glanced at Lysander, already with his covers pulled over his head and his lithe frame scrunched into the fetal position, and smoothed back Lila's striking auburn hair to place a gentle, cool kiss on her forehead. Her smooth, pale skin was illuminated by the glow of the moonlight. As Ares, the family owl, began hooting softly in lullaby, Minerva walked over to the open window and stared outside.

The cool, sibilant whisper of the wind reached her ears. Just as Minerva reached for her wand to shut the windows, a stray puff of wind caressed her cheekbones. As she opened her eyes again, she almost could feel the gentle touch of Albus' fingertips brushing past her eyelashes.

_So turn out the light and close your eyes_…

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

A thousand or more miles away in Wales, Albus stared outside his grimy window and thought of his Minerva…and of his children.

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There_

"The ones who love us never really do leave us, Minerva," Albus murmured.

He clicked the Deluminator once more and the image of Minerva smiling sadly faded into the shadowy moonlight.


End file.
